What the Fitch?
by doctorcullen
Summary: Bella is 100. She is ironically a doctor and she moved to New York City. She's been working at All Saints Hospital with Nurse Jackie and Dr. O'Hara for the past two years. Things are going great, until Doctor Fitch Cooper comes into the picture. Read/Rev!
1. Graveyard Shift

**BPOV**

"What do you think, Bella?" Jackie Peyton's voice rang in my ears as I brought a fork full of what was probably the rarest steak on earth to my lips. She was my favorite nurse, but listening to her banter about the new pill dispensing machine getting placed in the hospital is the least of what I cared about. After a week it was starting to get old. Whoever let the secret slip early clearly should have kept it shut.

"Honestly?" I said, swallowing my food. Nothing tasted the same as it used to, in fact food was absolutely disgusting. It made my stomach writhe. I already felt the need to puke from eating human food. I rarely went to eat or grab coffee with them and this was exactly why. I would, however, take advantage of the fact that Jackie owned a bar every now and then. A little intoxication here and there wasn't all that bad, and karaoke there was totally amusing. As I began to reply I could feel the acid from my stomach burning at the base of my throat. I cleared it away with a small, "ahem," and put my fork down immediately. "I don't really see what the big deal is. In my two years of working here I think it's kind of a cool idea. Punch in some numbers and voila, instant meds. No hassle, and.. no Eddie."

Eddie Walzer was the hospital pharmacist. After some close listening (not like I have a choice with enhanced hearing), I had concluded that Eddie and Jackie had been having some sort of an affair. I would never say anything though, because it isn't any of my business and I loathe gossip. I didn't want to turn the hospital into a badly written episode of ER. I had met Jackie's husband Kevin at her bar and he was a nice guy. I've voiced my opinion subliminally time and time again, but she does what she wants. She's Jackie. As for Eddie, I had no problem with him, he was a generally nice guy. From what I heard in conversation walking by the pharmacy he could also be quite the charmer. His name turned me off, though. Ed, Eddie, Edward, too close to home.

Balding guys weren't my thing either. That was all her.

"You know, Bella has a point." Eleanore agreed. Eleanore, also known as Emily or Doctor O'Hara in the hospital, and I tended to agree on things more often than not. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she was British. Deep down it was mostly because she reminded me a lot of Alice. O'hara liked to shop, she would throw new clothes away or take me on shopping sprees even if I didn't really want to go. She realized I was constantly by myself or not really doing much of anything. She ribbed me constantly on my lack of social efforts at work, too. Could you blame me though? I was a vampire pretending to be a human. Things could go south quickly.

"What?" Jackie snorted, laughing shortly afterward. "Uhh, I don't know. I still think it's a bad idea."

I shrugged it off and didn't even touch my meal after that. We were pressed for time while on break and we had to get back to the hospital soon. My boss, Gloria, was going to throw a serious fit if O'Hara and I were late. She and the other nurses were covering for us back in the ER. This was the busiest time of night and we generally got slammed with patients. It wasn't long after that the three of us returned to our stations. Not five minutes after putting my lab coat back on and turning on my pager, I was being buzzed in for an accident patient who's ETA was less than five minutes.

_Oh, sweet joys of the night shift._

I made my way quickly to the ER, just in time for the patient to roll in through the sliding glass doors. Zoey, another good friend and nurse, accompanied the EMTs and I follow beside the gurney. I listened to everything Lenny, the EMT, had to tell me.

"F'm'le Patient was hi'by a'ab while entering car, crit'cal condition.." He did that sometimes. He got nervous when he was around Zoey and the fact the patient was practically dead didn't help.

"Repeat, Lenny, slower." I barked. I would have spoken a little more politely, but this girl was in really bad shape.

"Patient was hit by a cab while getting in her car. She is in critical condition, vitals low, severe blow to the head, legs and abdominal area." He repeated it slow and clear this.

"Thank you." I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head as we got into an open room.

"1, 2, 3, lift." I counted down as we make a joint effort to lift the patient onto the bed.

I honestly could have done it alone, but for the sake of not letting everyone know I had super human strength I let them help. The nurses hooked her up onto the monitors and gave her a steady morphine drip to help with pain. She was unconscious though, so it doesn't really matter.

As I stood there I could smell her teetering on the brink of death, like I had sensed in many other dying patients before her. A part of me always wanted to just tell the others to save it and let them go, but the other part of me couldn't let that happen. I had to try. If she had any family, it would be unfair of me to just let her die. If she died it would be my fault and I still had trouble with losing patients. I had trouble with all kinds of connection lately. The only connection I could make was with the patients who were dying. I felt like I was slowly dying all over again.

They say we as vampires have no soul, but my opinion on this has changed drastically.

I know what I feel and my feelings are as real as anyone else's.

I reached for a pair of latex gloves and slipped them on over my hands one after the other. I look over to the door as Thor, another nurse, entered the room and quickly came to my aid. He handed me gauze and antiseptics. The two smells I hated most every time I was put in the hospital for doing something stupid like slipping on the front steps of my father's house when I was young or tripping over my own feet. This was ironic. I hated hospitals, and most importantly couldn't stomach blood as a human, and now I was a doctor.

"Compression." I ordered to Zoey. She immediately starts to use her hands to press on the Patient's chest. I watched her pump six times.

"Stop."

I could hear the heart monitor's beep slow a little. It only lasted for a minute before it started to hike again.

"Again."

I placed gauze on the patient's forehead, applying pressure to help stop the bleeding. There were more nurses now, including Jackie, to help with the girl's other lacerations. It seemed like they were everywhere. There wasn't a piece of exposed skin or clothing that wasn't doused in blood. The scent wasn't bothering me. I got used to it after the first year of working here and the years of training myself before that in previous hospitals. No one's blood had attracted me to them, I was safe. My mind was too concerned with helping those around me and I had no time to think about my thirst for blood.

My eyes continued to watch the peaks on the monitor and my ears listened ever so closely. This time around the only thing that was happening was an increase of the beeps representing this girl's life. Within seconds, she flat-lined.

Another one lost.

My onyx eyes fixed on her a few moments as I thought up a small prayer. I did this with every patient who crossed over. I knew I was probably going to see hell when I reached the other side. It was just a matter of when I'd get there. I could only hope never. I could only hope that there would be a place in heaven for me like Esme believed there would be for the entire Cullen family. There was a difference between them and I, however, a huge difference. I had a choice, they didn't. I chose to be a blood sucking demon. I wanted it more than anything, for the sin of lust and just for Edward. For wanting to be immortal and spend the rest of eternity with another vampire at all costs. It was pretty selfish of me, when you really think about it. I left all of my human relatives. In my 100 years of existing, I've came to realize many things. I had learned from my mistakes, yet it seemed I still had so many more to make. I still did, everyday.

I tried being a decent person, but I was horrible at it. It was hard when I was totally miserable as of lately. It was easier before.

When I had paid my respects, I stepped away from the girl and slipped off my gloves. I washed my hands at the sink and then exited the room without saying a single word to anyone. One of the advantages of being a doctor was that nurses practically did all the unfun parts of working at a hospital. Body bags, clean up, anything not associated with operations or taking orders on how to keep someone alive was their job. This particular case was hitting a soft spot somewhere in my heart.

I walked casually down the hall way to my office and stepped inside. I figured I would try and sign off on some paper work before the next patient. As I sat at my desk I couldn't help but think about the patient we had just lost.

Sometimes I think that I get accident patients like this to remind me of Edward.

I opened up a file and started to sign off on different patient release forms. Most of which I had already checked on earlier in the evening and decided they were well enough to go home to their families.

Thoughts of Edward began seeping into my mind once again as I thought more about the girl.

My eyes lifted from the paper to my right to look at my iHome. It was one of better the perks of being a doctor and it was times like these I realized why the Cullens always had the finest of everything. I pressed the play button and the sounds of Debussy filled my office. I was listening to Clair de Lune again. It helped ease the anxieties I got whenever something reminded me of him. I've yet to come across another being that tasted or remotely smelled like Edward Cullen. I had honestly convinced myself I was going to be alone for eternity and I accepted it willingly. I would never feel that spark of electricity again.

I continued signing off on files and there were three loud knocks harping on my office door. I looked up again, away from my paper work and there was Sam, yet another one of the nurses. They were like ants, always running around, antennae waving, working hard and getting in the way. At this rate I was never going to get anything done and I was going to have to stay just before the sun came up. I needed to feed or I was going to be in big trouble the next day. I could almost sense my eyes begin to darken further in hue or maybe I was just being paranoid. I pressed my lips together and raised my eyebrows giving him the cue to say what he needed to say.

"Hey," He said quietly. He and I didn't seem to get along too well, mostly because we bumped heads a lot. He was lazy and lacked in effort when it came to dire emergencies. He didn't even make it into the ER for the girl who had been hit. Some of Jackie's opinions of him rubbed off on me. It probably didn't help that I could smell the drugs pumping through his veins. Perks, vics, and sometimes oxys. I had an overwhelming addiction too, though. Blood. It made me slightly resent him. It was for the best, because it repelled any instinct I had to even take a chunk out of him. It got sickening, being able to know certain secrets about someone just by sniffing into the air. Especially of his sort.

"Hi, Sam. Is that for me?" I asked and looked at the file he had in his hand.

"Yeah, it's the death report from the last patient." He took a few steps forward until he reached my desk and placed the file on top of it. He looked at me strangely and I looked back at him just the same.

I realized we were having a dead-end staring contest and it was getting awkward so I replied.

"Thanks." I forced a smile.

"No problem, but hey, what are you listening to?" One of Sam's problems was he asked too many questions sometimes. Well, actually, it was more like he asked the wrong ones at the wrong times.

"Debussy." Short answers would surely get him to leave. I was only hoping. He was stenching up the room. I could feel my skin crawl.

"It sounds nice, but it sounds, depressing, like.. maybe something someone would listen to if they were upset?" His voice peaked.

Thank you, captain freakin' obvious! I didn't need him pointing out my issues or butting into them. They were really none of his business. It was just another reason why I really didn't like him. He was too inquisitive and constantly asked me too many questions. Why do I do things this way, or that way. I wish my gift was the ability to shut people up, just for this moment.

"I'm not upset." I retorted and furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"Well if you need someone to tal-"

I swiftly cut him off before I could finish his scentance.

"I don't." I paused and thought about the way I was reacting. It was unfair to him. "I mean, I'm sorry. Look, I just kind of want some privacy, if that's okay with you?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, but the offer is there." He half smiled at me before walking away.

I don't know why he tried getting so close to me. At least I didn't have to worry about that with Thor. He was one hundred percent gay. It was something about being a vampire. Attracting all sorts of guys seemed to have been a gift when I made the change. Edward wasn't kidding when he said vampires were made to lure people in. I didn't see it, the only thing I felt differently was what I wanted to eat when I was hungry. The thoughts of feeding and Edward slipped into my mind and as an attempt to distract myself I grabbed the report I had to fill out and began answering the data questions.

After I had finished I reread what I had written:

**Full name:** Anna Gabrey

**Date of death:** 12/4/2010

**Time of death:** 9:34pm

Cause of death: Hit by a taxi while getting into parked car. Internal bleeding of brain, kidneys and liver. External bleeding from wide, open, abrasions about the body.

My teeth worried my bottom lip and I signed off on the paper. I couldn't help but think about what would have happened if Edward wasn't there to save me from Tyler's van decades ago. I had never felt so grateful and felt like such crap at the same time when I got accident patients. I could have ended with their tragic fate. Instead I got a second chance and not only had Edward saved my life, but he made me feel alive for the first time when he had turned me into a vampire.

That's when I had really started to live. He had been the reason I lived. He was gone now, though. All I had left was this; helping others. Saving them the way he had saved me. I was doing what I could and making the best of it. The happy feelings I felt for so long about being a vampire were beginning to disappear day by day.

My thoughts were cut off, I felt my buzzer in my lab coat pocket and my hand quickly moved to snatch it. ETA was 10 minutes.

I got up from my desk and let out a sigh. I turned off my iHome and began heading out of my office.

I was not looking forward to the rest of the night. I was starting to get a strange eerie feeling just before I had walked through the threshold. I felt sick to my stomach. The hairs on the back of my neck stood straight up. Something wasn't right. I could sense something out of balance.

I decided to pass it off as de Déjà vu and I trucked toward the ER.


	2. Future Foe Scenarios, or not

**COOPPOV**

I pulled up into the All Saints parking lot, my dark blue eyes trying to find the employee parking spots. I was having a difficult time finding my way around already. It was a good thing I had showed up early on my first night shift, a quarter to 10. When I finally found a vacant spot for my beamer I pulled in and turned the ignition off. I was feeling a little nervous as I stepped out of my car. So nervous, in fact, that I had picked up smoking again. I always kept a spare pack in the glove for times like these. I probably shouldn't have, but I got anxious pretty often. I needed a safety net and refused to take medication for it. It hadn't really been that bad anyway.

I stepped out of my car with my Starbucks coffee and paperwork in one hand and a half lit cigarette in the other. My lab coat was draped neatly over my arm. I closed my BMWs door behind me and looked at the other employee's cars. There weren't many, so I could only guess most of them took the bus. It made sense, traffic could get crazy driving through the city and not a lot of folks really enjoyed sitting through it. I was pretty carefree though, I could deal as long as I knew I wasn't going to be late. I stopped behind a white jeep wrangler and furrowed my eyebrows, taking the final drag of my cigarette. I stared at it strangely. It was dirty and completely covered in mud. I couldn't picture a doctor or nurse not keeping decent care of their things. Especially since this jeep looked brand new underneath all that dirt. If my car was remotely dirty I tended to throw a mental fit and take it to the car wash right away. Then again, I had OCD. I shrugged the thoughts off and continued walking towards the entrance.

When I stepped inside I walked past the ER station. I could feel the staff's eyes on me. I mean, how could they not stare at me? I was a pretty decent looking guy, right? I was wearing Gucci and Versace for men. My shoes were expensive Doc Martins. I was clean shaven and my hair was styled almost flawlessly, bangs whisking along my forehead. I ran my hand through it just to be sure I looked perfect and then smiled to the staff. I took in a deep breath and finally greeted them.

"Hello everyone." All I got in return was a few mumbles and softly spoken hi's. Wow, tough crowd. The people around here needed to loosen up.

I headed to Gloria Akalitus's office to get my name tag and doctors identification card. When I reached her door I knocked twice and waited for her to answer. I remembered her from the interview the morning before. She seemed like a complete bitch, but what boss wasn't? She had to keep the hospital running smoothly, people's lives were on the line here. Every single day. It was why I became a doctor. I wanted to help people and I'd like to think was pretty good with them too.

"Come in."

I opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hello Gloria!" I said with a large, wolf-like grin.

"Excuse me?" She replied to me. Okay, bad start obviously.

"I am so sorry, would you rather I call you Akalitus?"

I could feel my nerves begin to spike and I moved towards her desk placing the folder on top of it.

"Yes, Doctor Cooper, as a matter of fact I would." She shot me a fake smile. Disgusting, all I could do was continue to grin back in her direction. "Now, please, sit." She motioned her arm towards the chair in front of her desk and I did exactly what she asked. No need to make her dislike me anymore on my first day.

"It's Coop," I shook my head and waved my right hand in the air, "Call me Coop."

Akalitus shook her head at me. I had a gut feeling she wouldn't be calling me that anytime soon.

"Do you have that paperwork from Columbia University, Dr. Cooper? I just wanted to double check a few things, before I go ahead and release you to the wolves."

Yep, she definitely wasn't going to call me Coop, not ever. I slowly nodded to her and handed over the file with all of my info. I had graduated top ten of my class in New York's best school for doctors and done two years of internship after that in a smaller hospital. My parents insisted I go there and had paid my tuition all six years. That squared away having to pay off any bills. I could start saving up any money I made now. Hopefully I would start making bank. Maybe I'd buy a new set of water skis or something. I realized my mind's attention was slowly moving away from the task at hand and I snapped back into reality. Water Skis could wait.

"Dr. Cooper?"

By the time I looked at the desk she had slid my ID tag on the desk in front of me. I really needed to learn to pay more attention.

"Thanks." I grinned at her retardedly and grabbed the name tag. I stood up from the seat and pulled on my lab coat, pinning the new ID onto it. I leaned forward over the desk, still grinning. "I have a name tag now." I pointed to it and nodded slowly. She looked at me like I was crazy and this was obviously my cue to walk away.

"Wait a minute!" She said sternly. I turned around and she pulled a beeper out of her desk and turned it on. "Make sure you have this on at all times, and respond to any call you get. Otherwise, you could kiss that ID card of yours goodbye, Dr. Cooper."

I stepped over to her desk again and took the beeper.

"I won't disappoint you." I assured.

"Good, now go start on your cases. The nurse's station will have your files waiting for you at the help desk"

I put the beeper in my pocket and walked out of her office. I could feel the weight on my shoulders lift off. That hadn't been so bad. She was probably the only person I really had to worry about. I began to think my smiles and rather coy charm may have already won her on my side. I started to walk down the hall with my coffee and I decided I would go socialize and grab my first set of patient files from the nurse's station like Akalitus suggested. I was so full of excitement and I couldn't get the damn grin to wipe off my face. When I got there I stepped up to a man, who's name tag read Thor.

"I'm here to get my paperwork? Coop's the name."

He looked at me like I had two heads and then reached for the files on the desk. It seemed he already knew who I was and had everything ready for me to grab. He was organized and quick. I liked that. I didn't want to have to deal with slow, lazy slackers.

"I have files for a Dr. Cooper, here. Not a Coop." He said like a smartass. What did I ever do to him?

I half expected this, though. I just wanted to establish that everyone could call me Coop. They didn't have to call me by a formal doctor's name. We were going to be working together for the long haul. We were going to be a team of sorts. I wasn't going to accept anything less.

"Whoaaa, call me Coop." I assured.

"Okaaay, Coop, here are your files, then!" He handed them to me and I placed my coffee down on the counter to open them up. I realized, he actually called me Coop. Ten points for me.

"Thanks," I paused, unsure of his name.

"I'm Thor." He introduced himself. What a relief. "And this is Zoey," He pointed to the girl on his left who quietly waved. She smiled and turned a bright shade of red. I had that effect on girls. I smiled back to her, waved and before I could say hi, he started listing off more people. "That's Jackie over there and the doctor she's talking to is Doctor O'Hara." I looked over at them and they were busy in conversation at Jackie's desk. They shot me a nasty glance and then continued their gossips.

"They look, personable." I murmured sarcastically. They looked like total bitches. I made mental note to stay out of their way as long as they stayed out of mine.

Thor broke my thoughts and laughed along with Zoey. She had covered her mouth in amuysement. I looked back to them and another nurse in scrubs, who was also male walked up behind Thor. He looked distraught. I nodded to him respectively and he nodded back looking down at Thor.

"This is Sam." Thor looked up to him. Suddenly the thought had hit me. Was Thor gay? I laughed a little to myself and then wondered if Sam was too, but as Sam began to talk I realized he probably wasn't.

"Hey, Sam! High five!" I put my hand up to give Sam a high five, and though he was reluctant, he returned it. He gave me a weird look and then turned his attention back to Thor.

"Man, Dr. Cullen is like, impossible." Sam complained to Thor.

I decided to just stand and listen in on the conversation, taking inventory on everyone. I like to know what was going on and I liked being involved. I always found myself getting in the middle of gossip which probably wasn't a good thing. Sometimes, it got me into trouble I didn't really want to get into.

"You actually gave her those files?" Thor laughed. "You didn't have to, I would have done it. What happened?"

"Nothing really, she's just having one of those days, I guess." Sam scratched the back of his neck, he looked like he couldn't really have the heart to say anything bad about her. "She was listening to something while she was signing papers and I asked if she was alright. She lost that patient so I figured she was depressed."

Thor was still laughing and he rolled his eyes. "Oh, brave. Some things should just be left unasked, Sam. You know her." The two of them nodded in unison.

I looked up to see another doctor coming our way down the hall.

"Is that her?" I asked , curious. I couldn't see her too well because she was still kind of far. The hallways here stretched for what seemed like miles.

"Yep, Doctor Isabella Cullen." Thor nodded. "You might want to stay away from her, for now anyway. I found it's best if you let her come to you."

"How would I introduce myself, then? What if she never talks to me?" I questioned with a confused look on my face. Thor laughed at me again.

"Uh, then she probably doesn't like you." The quiet girl said as she looked at me. Wow, she actually spoke. "Sheee likes meee." Zoey smiled. She looked as if she was feeling accomplished. Her words exaggerated it enough, that was for sure.

"Me too, she's really nice, actually.. but first impressions are everything with her I think. She hated Sam, here when she first met him and she still doesn't like him." Thor added.

"Thanks for reminding me Thor." Sam rolled his eyes. "I think I'm going to go find something to do. Good luck, uhhh." Sam read my name tag and smiled. "Dr. Cooper."

"It's Coop." I corrected.

"Coop it is, then." Sam nodded with a smirk and then walked away.

I looked down the hall and she was quickly approaching us. I looked down at the files I had on the counter in front of me and pulled out a pen from behind Thor's desk. I was going to try and look busy and take Thor's advice. My eyes however, were having really a hard time keeping focus on the words I was reading. They continuously drifted to the side to look at her. When she got closer, it got worse.

"Uh, Coop? Don't bother." I heard Thor's voice in the background.

I didn't know what he was talking about until I found myself staring at her like a sixteen year old with some kind of pathetic crush. I admitted to myself then and there that she was breathtakingly beautiful. I could appreciate a good looking woman, however it was difficult for me to compliment them. Sometimes I had this holy-er-than-thou attitude and unless I found a girl worthy, I wouldn't bother. She, though, she had a radiance about her and it was almost like she was too beautiful to look at. It didn't seem like she was aware of it though. She walked with slightly slumped shoulders, like she was hiding from everyone and trying to stay under the radar. I started to really think about it and I couldn't blame her. She probably got a lot of attention from guys. She looked young, but I knew she couldn't have been because she was a doctor and she couldn't have graduated until she was at least 23 like I was. The way her long dark hair draped over her shoulders and contrasted with her snow white skin made her look almost like some kind of goddess.

"I'm not." I said quietly and tried to look at my papers again.

My eyes wondered back, and this time she was staring back at me. I didn't know whether to smile at her or look away. I chose to look away at first. I could feel an invisible magnetic force pulling my chin in her direction again. I was hooked. I was determined to at least get a 'hello' out of her by the end of the night. However, I knew I had to get out of there now, and fast so that she didn't think I was some sort of creep. We had made eye contact and I could chills ripple up along my spine. It made me feel partially uncomfortable, but at the same time I wanted to walk in her direction. I closed up the files and walked away from the station, heading down the hall towards my own office. I knew it wasn't going to be hard to find because my name would be on it. I hoped, anyway. I didn't want to look like a complete idiot. When I got to my office door I entered inside and locked it behind me. My eyes glanced around the room for the nearest seat, which was conveniently a couch, and I dropped down into it.

I was suddenly exhausted.

**BELLAPOV.**

When I was halfway down the hall I could start to hear the conversation between the three male nurses. I smiled at Zoey's comment and shook my head. I hadn't even noticed the new staff member there. Not his physical presence anyways. I could hear his voice here and there while he talked to Sam and Thor.

Closer toward the nurses' station the feeling grew worse with each step I took. I could feel my body begin to tense up. If I could still sweat, I'd be drenched in it. If I still had body heat, it would be rising. My heart beat would be climbing drastically. Instead, I felt the venom begin to boil under my skin. I clutched Anna's file in my hand tightly and was probably crinkling it up. I couldn't figure out what was going on. I looked to my right at one of the windows to catch my reflection. My eyes weren't red, but they had become a dark shade of what was almost onyx. Had they been like this already, or was this color change just recently? I wanted to panic and phone Carlisle, but I decided it would probably pass and that I was just hungry. I looked back down the hallway and tried focusing on getting to the nurses' station as quickly as possible.

As I swallowed I could taste small traces of toxic poison dripping down my throat. I was getting nervous. I worried my bottom lip with my teeth, clenching painfully. I breathed in deeply through my nostrils out of habit, like I would when I was human, and caught a whiff of something out of the ordinary. I did it again to let the scent fill my throat and nose. Whatever it was smelled extremely potent, like vanilla with a tinge of almonds. It directed my onyx eyes to exactly what the source of my problem was. Standing at the nurses' station as I got closer was an unfamiliar face, one I had never seen before. Without thinking about the consequences I decided to inspect further to make sure he was in fact where the smell was coming from. Something was taking over.

I was closing in like a tigress prowling for its prey. The scent was growing overwhelmingly strong. I passed him from behind while he was reading his files and caught sight of Jackie and O'hara across the way. I clutched the folder in my hand. It was destroyed by now, it had to be. The girls had acknowledged my presence and I simply ignored them. My eyes were still dangerously pinned on the new doctor. Instinct was taking over. They started to talk about him once they noticed I was staring at him. Jackie said I looked like I wanted to eat him, but still I ignored her. She wasn't far off from the truth. My chest was rising and falling rather quickly. He was staring right back at me now. I pulled my lower lip into my mouth, biding down once again. I let my eyes connect with his threateningly. I watched him get ready to leave the station. He was lucky he had. As he walked away the scent started to drift away with him.

My body was slowly regaining composure. Even though his scent was gone for the most part it was still there. It was lingering like the plague. I was hoping I would be disgusted by it, but it irked this strange sensation inside of me. I snorted a couple of times to try and get rid of it, but it was still there. Stepping away from the girls I walked over to help desk to talk to Thor. I had questions I wanted to ask him. The first was for a tissue. Anything to get the smell out of my system. This had never happened to me before and I didn't know exactly what to do. When the hunger was almost gone all I could feel was my anxiety. I was starting to think I should play sick and leave work, but a stronger part of me thought I could stick it out.

"Tissue, please?" I continued sniffling helplessly as I looked at Thor. He grabbed me a box of tissues and placed them in front of me. "Thanks m'dear." I plucked one out of the box and started to blow my nose. Naturally, nothing was coming out . I must have looked ridiculous blowing air. I until it was completely raw and threw the tissue away afterward.

"Are you alright, Bella?" He asked me kindly.

I liked Thor a lot. He was very sweet and he was gay so I didn't have to worry about him swooping in on me. I let him call me Bella like the rest of the girls. I nodded to him silently. I didn't know what to say or ask him without sounding like I was interested in the new doctor. Not that I was interested in him. I just wondered why he had given me this overwhelming feeling of wanting to drain every drop of blood he had pumping through his veins. I decided I would start off questioning Thor with something basic.

"Who was that?"

"That would be.." Thor look at the list of people on duty and read his name out loud. "Doctor Fitch Cooper."

I almost gagged at his first name. Fitch? What was a Fitch? What kind of name was that? I let out a laugh and then covered my mouth. Thor smiled at me. That was special.

"So, I ask Akalitis for a year straight for a new doctor, and she finally gets one."

I had complained to Gloria numerous times about the lack of staff we had around here. I always got the same answer. It was always 'We don't have enough money!' and then she would continue with 'If you would like to make a donation..' and that was generally when I walked out the door. I could very well make a donation to the hospital since the Cullens had given me a hefty lump of cash before we had separated, but that would just be feeding into her bull. I knew the hospital was capable of hiring more people. They had rich people donating money to them all the time.

"Yep, don't like him already?" He asked me. I shook my head slowly and mouthed the word no.

"Yeah, I don't care for him either." Thor and I laughed and I handed him Anna's file, which was in rather poor condition now. I knew he wouldn't question it. He never did.

**COOPPOV.**

I laid out on the couch in my office and instead of reading the files all I could think about was Dr. Isabella Cullen.

"Isabella, such a pretty name," I said out loud to myself, shamefully. I sighed and got up. I walked over to my desk and I set the manila folder down.

I had been through girls in the past here and there and none had ever occupied this much space in my mind before. As nice as it would have been to wonder about her all night, I knew I couldn't. Instead, I got busy. I took a seat in my leather chair, pulling out the first case packet. I was going to try and read all of tonight's case files before I set off to start working. This way, I knew exactly what I had to deal with for the rest of my shift. My eyes tried focusing on the words and I got a quarter of the way down the page without thinking about her. The thoughts returned. It was like I was suddenly obsessed, like.. like she had put some kind of spell on me when we made eye contact earlier. I didn't know if I liked that much.

No, I totally didn't.

I also didn't know if she had felt the same kind of attraction when she looked at me. Did she think I was handsome? Cute at least? What does she like? Would she like me? What will she do if she finds out I have sexual tourettes or OCD? I was always really insecure and self-conscious about myself so these were questions I asked myself when I had interest in women. I told myself that I was an attractive looking guy and that I was a good catch. Whether I actually believed myself or not was an entirely different story. I had been alone all through college with passing hook ups and nothing had ever stuck. It seemed I was just a pretty face, something that looked good on some girls arm and none of it involved any kind of substance. To be honest I don't think any of the girls I dated even remotely took the time to really get to know me. They probably couldn't remember something simple like my favorite food or my favorite movies. They rarely listened to me and I'm pretty sure they only dated me because I was a med student.

I sighed and started to read again. The patients I had gotten were complete crap. They had started me with easy things, mostly tasks nurses could have done. I could only hope that they would call me into the emergency room for something fun. Gunshot wounds were my favorite and I was really good at stitches. Stabbings, gunshots, car accidents, anything would be more interesting than administering medicine or running test results would have been fantastic.

I liked challenges and I had a feeling Isabella Cullen was going to be a challenge.


End file.
